Post mounts are frequently used in the construction of decks, porches, stairs, and other structures that include railings. FIG. 1, for example, is a schematic illustration of a portion of an exemplary railing system 100, including a post mount 108. The railing system 100 comprises a railing 102, a support surface 104, and a plurality of posts 1061-106n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “posts 106”). Generally, the rail 102 is supported in a spaced-apart relation relative to the support surface 104 by the posts 106.
In order to mount the posts 106 to the support surface 104 (which may comprise, for example, wood or concrete) in a substantially invisible manner (i.e., little or no outwardly visible hardware), post mounts are often first installed in the support surface 104. For example, the post 1061 is mounted to the support surface via a post mount 108 (illustrated in phantom). Specifically, the post mount 108 is fastened to the support surface 104 in a secure manner, and the hollow post 1061 is then slipped over the post mount 108, like a sleeve. In this manner, the post 1061 is supported securely by the support surface 104 and in turn provides secure support for the railing 102.
The railing system 100 is most structurally sound when the posts 106 are oriented plumb with the vertical direction (e.g., substantially perpendicular to the support surface 104). In order to orient a post 106 plumb in the vertical direction, the post 106 may need to be moved or adjusted in a desired direction. Conventionally, this involves placing wedge shims under the flange at the bottom of the post mount 108 or a using a series of leveling screws that are tightened and/or loosened in a specific order. Such techniques, however, may be tedious and imprecise. In addition, if the post 106 shifts after installation (e.g., due to settling or concrete uplift), the entire affected portion of the railing system 100 must be taken apart, adjusted, and re-assembled.